Luna's diary
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: Luna's hiding something but no-one can work it out. More so, everyone is acting differently and Harry's concerned. Set after they've rescued hogwarts. Rated T just in case.
1. Acting Strange

**Sorry for bad spelling + grammer!**

* * *

><p>"Luna?" Harry asked, wondering what Luna was staring at.<p>

"Hmm..." She tore her gaze away from the window.

"What were you staring at?"

Luna turned back to the window. "Erm... nothing..."

"Are you sure?" Harry didn't seem convinced.

"Positive." Luna said in her usual quirky voice. Unsure, Harry left to find Hermione or Ginny; they spent more time with Luna and would have noticed any other peculiar behavior. Glancing back to see if he'd gone, Luna slipped from her window chair and padded towards the fireplace. She muttered a few words and drew a diary from a hidden brick. On the front was Luna's drawing of a Thestral and inside it hid all of Luna's untold secrets.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Harry charged down the corridor to meet Hermione.<p>

"Yes?" She replied, glancing up from a book.

"Have you noticed Luna acting differently at all?"

"Pfft. Like she doesn't already." Hermione laughed then stopped to Harry's concerned face. "No, why?"

"She was acting differently earlier. I'm just concerned about her." Hermione raised her eyebrow. "She's just a friend. I'm in love with Ginny remember?"

"You two would make a cute couple though." Hermione giggled. "Just saying." She added and hurried away. Harry rolled his eyes and decided to find Ginny. He should just push the thoughts of Luna from his head and enjoy his time with Ginny.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry." Ginny grinned as she saw him walking towards her. She bit her lip and pushed her hair behind her ear.<p>

"Hey Ginny." Harry muttered. He tried to take back his unenthusiastic tone but failed. "I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever." Ginny whispered and shook the last few minutes from her head. She slipped her hand into Harry's and entwined her fingers with his. "What do you want to do today?"

"Dunno." Harry shrugged his shoulders and sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Luna. To be perfectly honest, he couldn't stop thinking of Luna. It had been like that for a while. Harry tried to think why but this wasn't the time for that. "Go for a walk?" He suggested.

"Sure." Ginny grinned and started walking. "I miss this." She whispered.

"Miss what?"

"Us. Your minds always somewhere else." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Never focused. Well not on us anyway."

"I try to be. I just... Nevermind."

"You just, what?" Ginny's eyes widened and her voice edged louder. "You just what?" She repeated.

"It doesn't matter." Harry muttered. Ginny dropped his hand and began to shout.

"IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE?"

"No, of course not." Ginny looked into his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth.

"What then?" She asked, dropping her tone back to normal.

"I'm just worried. No-one seems to be acting like normal. Hermione has lost her niceness, Ron's just like the living dead and Luna's..." Harry trailed off. "I'm just worried, okay?"

"Hermione has no-one to go back to, no-one to love her. Ron just lost a brother and Luna... I don't know what her problem is."

"He was your brother too." Harry whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"Ron was closer to him.." Ginny snapped, quick to defend herself. Her watch beeped. "I have to go..." She whispered and hurried off. Harry sighed and trudged down the corridor.

**I can't remember which brother died + someone's borrowing my book. Which one died?**


	2. Back to normal?

**Thanks for reviewing Kitty:) I'm gonna try to update my Blue Dragon fic later on this week but I dunno how to continue-.- Your reviews always give me confidence and I can concentrate better with more confidence:) So it was Fred that died + George that lost the ear...? All I can remember is one died + the other lost an ear. Whether Fred died or not, in my story it's gonna be Fred;) Btw, I found out, it is Fred that dies because I was watching Deathly Hallows last night and George got the hole in his ear. Btw, I wrote this ^ in two different night just cba to change it.**

* * *

><p>"Luna?" Ginny asked, politely.<p>

"Yes, Ginny." Luna replied in her usual quirky voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She snapped furiously. Luna froze and stared at her, baffled. "Did you flutter your looney eyelashes to try and make him like you? Was that your plan?"

"I have no intention of stealing your boyfriend Ginny." Luna whispered. "I don't know what would make you think such a thing."

"Whatever." Luna went to object but Ginny stormed out. Trying to hide her annoyance, Luna grabbed an edition of the quibbler and began to read it, attempting to take her mind off the previous event.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry." Ron grunted, wiping his eyes. Harry felt sorry for Ron losing his brother because he didn't know what it felt like. He didn't have a brother to lose. "Hey Ron. Are you okay?" Harry asked gently.<p>

"Do I look like i'm okay?" Ron snapped.

"I'm sor-"

"I know. I'm the one that should be sorry." Ron sighed and trudged over to Harry. "We weren't even that close. I can just imagine how George is taking this!"

"I don't really want to." Harry whispered, glancing down.

"Hey Ron." A new voice joined them. Hermione.

"Hermione." Ron said, his voice sounding more lively. She smiled half-heartedly. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on." He whispered and led her away.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry." Luna seemed like her normal self again and this pleased Harry.<p>

"Where are you going, Luna?" He asked. She was in bare feet like the time her and Harry had been with the Thestrals.

"Nargles have been hiding my shoes again." Luna sighed.

"Oh."

"Don't be sorry, it's better when I go see the Thestrals. I get to feel the earth in my toes." Luna's quirky tone made Harry smile. "Do you want to come with me? She asked, smiling with both her mouth and eyes. Harry noticed this and nodded. Luna smiled wider and took his arm.

**Hope you like it=] Sorry it's a bit short. I will make sure the next chapter's longer=]**


	3. What do I do?

**Thank you for all the nice comments and reviews:)**

**Like usual sorry for bad spelling + grammar + random words that aren't meant to be there. I will have started a sentence then forgot so they get left there-.- Also sorry if it doesn't make sense, sometimes I miss out sentences or double them because I forget O.o**

* * *

><p>"Luna?" Harry said, stopping abruptly.<p>

"Yes Harry." She said, smiling widely.

"Are you okay? Your moods keep changing rapidly."

"Ginny had a go at me before so I changed my mood and i'm trying to keep it like this." Luna said, still grinning which surprised Harry. "Why?"

"What do you mean Ginny had a go at you?" Harry asked, trying to think of an explanation.

"It's nothing." Luna answered and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on."

"Are you sure Nargles took your shoes?" Harry said, glancing at Luna's feet and wondering if Ginny had taken them.

"Positive." Luna tugged his hand but Harry remained still.

"What did she say?"

"She accused me of stealing you from her now come on before the baby Thestrals go to sleep." Luna tugged his hand again and Harry finally moved. He didn't move very far before stopping again and removing his hand from Luna's grasp. "You don't want to come, do you? Your just too polite to say so." Luna muttered and skipped away.

Harry opened his mouth to call her name but imagined this would cause more arguments with Ginny. He turned and sighed, wishing he'd followed Luna but it was too late now. Searching for Ginny, Harry hurried back into Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Luna slowed as she stepped into the forbidden forest. Now she was completely out of Harry's sight, she could release her feelings. Everything confused her because she'd never experienced these feelings before. What did they mean? Why did she have them? Luna sighed and walked towards the Thestrals.<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry." Ginny's perky voice echoed throughout the corridor.<p>

"Ginny." Harry said, smiling warmly making Ginny grin. This was exactly what Harry wanted. If he improved Ginny's mood then maybe she'd leave Luna alone. Why was he so defensive over Luna? That wasn't normal. Quickly, Harry shook the thought away and hurried towards Ginny. He took her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers.

"Hows the loony bin?" Ginny asked, scowling slightly.

"Loony bin?"

"Luna, duh?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes and sighing.

"I don't know, haven't seen her lately." Harry replied quickly, slightly offended for Luna.

"That's good." Ginny relaxed and grinned. She stopped and waited till Harry turned to face her. "That's really good." She said again and leaned towards him. Harry winced quietly but covered it up quickly. Even he didn't know why he'd just done that. Ginny tilted her head upwards slightly and gently pressed her lips against his. Harry took several seconds to realize what she was doing and kissed her back. His feelings and thoughts were so twisted at the minute. Harry just didn't understand them. His head and heart were telling him different things. Unfortunately, his heart seemed to be winning but his heart's words and words were blurred, inaudible, unreadable so Harry had no idea what it was telling him. Everything was so confusing.

Ginny pulled away and smiled. "See you later." She whispered and hurried away. Harry's smile faded and he stood there, clueless of what to do now.

* * *

><p>"I think I love him." Luna whispered, stroking a young Thestral. She always shared her deepest secrets with only two things. Her diary and Thestrals. "Every time he's near my heart beats so loudly i'm sure he can hear it." Luna's eyes filled with tears. "I just don't know what to do." Her voice went thick and inaudible. Tears started to drip from Luna's eyes. "I look like i'm leaking." She sighed. "This never happens." Luna stopped stroking the Thestral and pointed to her tears. "Never." The Thestral nuzzled against her and she felt it thick skin against her face. She smiled and wiped her tears then wrapped her arms around the Thestral. "Thank you." Luna whispered.<p>

**Hope you like it. Please Review:)**

**+ Tea, hope it cheers you up;)x**


	4. What is love?

**Thank you everyone for the nice reviews. It really helped give me confidence:)**

**Been so busy yesterday. Sorry I didn't post it then, I started writing it at 11pm then had to finish it now;)**

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she heard Luna say her name.<p>

"Yes?"

"What is love?" Hermione stared in disbelief at what Luna had just told her. "And how do you act upon it?"

"You in love with another crackpot." Hermione muttered under her breath. "The dictionary definition of love; a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person or a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection for someone like a parent, child or friend." She said, louder this time.

"Wow, your clever Hermione." Luna whispered, her eyes sparkling. "But how do you act on love? And what if the person's already in love." Hermione sighed again.

"Then that's just tough luck. Ask someone that cares." Hermione said, spitefully. Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"If that's what you think." She said carelessly and skipped away, ignoring Hermione's intentionally hurtful tone.

* * *

><p>"Draco?"<p>

"What?" He grumbled, annoyed that someone was talking to him. When he turned to see Luna, he scowled.

"What's love? And how do you act upon it?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not a brainiac!" Draco snapped and Luna smiled.

"That's fine too..." Luna said grinning before skipping away.

"What the hell is with that girl?" Draco sighed, disgusted.

* * *

><p>"Why will no-one tell me about love?" Luna muttered to herself, disappointed.<p>

"I know about love. Or some stuff anyway." Luna turned abruptly to see George stood there. His eyes were bloodshot, probably from losing Fred. "I know that love is what you feel for your family and sometimes other people. I loved Fred so much and losing him, it's unbearable. If you get a shot at love that's with someone that's not in your family, take it or you'll regret it." George smirked at himself strangely. "I wish I had someone but I don't... Do you?"

"I think so." Luna's eyes were wide thinking about it. "But he's with someone else." She lowered her head and shuffled her feet, feeling ashamed with herself for the first time.

"You don't seem like yourself, that's a definite sign of love."

"It is!" Luna's head shot up and her eyes welled up. "I'm leaking again." She cried as a tear slid down her cheek. George smiled.

"Who do you love? I could help you with your problem."

"Why would you help me ruin your sister's relationship?" Luna accidently blurted out. More tears ran down her cheek.

"Ginny didn't even cry at Fred's funeral. She deserves payback." George chuckled.

"But that's not fair. My dad told me always to be fair. He said, never be like Nargles and steal stuff, be like Thestrals, kind but different." Luna's eyes were wider than George had ever seen them.

"I guess... Well good luck." And with that last comment, George apparated. Luna sighed and quickly wiped her eyes as she saw Harry headed towards her.

* * *

><p>Luna wanted to apparate so badly but she knew that would only raise more questions. She pulled a pair of bright yellow tinted glasses from her pocket and put them on.<p>

"Hey Luna." Harry said smiling. "How were the Thestrals?"

"Hey Harry." Luna's voice was still thick from crying. "Fine."

"Have you been crying?" He asked suspiciously. Luna shook her head quickly. "You have, haven't you?" Harry snatched Luna's glasses from her face and stared into her bloodshot eyes. "Why were you crying?"

"No reason." Luna muttered, tearing her gaze from Harry's before she got lost in his eyes.

"Is it because I didn't come with you?" Harry asked and Luna shook her head. "Is it Ginny?" Another shake of the head. "Please tell me." Harry touched Luna's hand and she jerked backwards, her heart in her mouth. Luna closed her eyes and cleared her mind. "No."

"Please Luna. I've been so worried about you lately, you've been acting so differently and it's confusing." Luna bit her lip to stop herself from crying again. She couldn't believe that Harry just said he'd been worried about her. "You wouldn't understand." Luna whispered, her lips trembling as she spoke.

"Please Luna."

Luna shook her head swiftly and before Harry could ask again, she apparated. Sooner or later, she'd break and lose her friendship with Harry. That was one thing Luna really didn't want to lose.

**Sorry if it's a bit short. Please review;)**


	5. A bad dream and nargles

Harry threw himself on his bed in Gryffindor common room. Had he upset Luna? If he had, he was annoyed with himself for it yet he failed to think what he did.

"Arry, mate co' eat 'ome 'ood." Ron said through mouthfuls. He and Seamus had snuck a large amount of the feast back to their room to eat as a midnight feast. "It's 'ood."

"I'll pass." Harry said, wrinkling his nose as food fell from Ron's mouth.

"Oops, sorry." He muttered and stuffed it back in his mouth. Harry sighed and drew the curtains around his bed. Tomorrow was Saturday so he had the whole day to find and talk to Luna. With that thought in his head, Harry drifted into a light dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Luna opened her eyes and stared around, blinking as her eyes were adjusting to the darkness of wherever she was. She knew she'd been sleep walking but the question was, where was she? A whimper made Luna jump and she peered around. "Nargles." She muttered to herself and turned to find the door.<p>

"Luna!" Luna stopped dead in her tracks as a voice shouted her name. "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry! Why can't you just accept it? No. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Without thinking, Luna followed the sound and came to a dimly lit bed. She then realized who had been shouting. Harry was fast asleep, screaming and crying. Luna panicked; she was clueless of what to do next. She knew that she couldn't wake anyone; they'd think she was a crazy stalker if she was found in here but she couldn't just leave Harry screaming. Luna stared at him for several seconds before slipping her amulet off her head. She slipped it over Harry's head, hoping it would help. What made her do it, Luna wasn't quite sure but it seemed to calm him down. "Now I just need to watch out for nargles." She said to herself and blindly stumbled towards the door, hoping no-one ever found out she'd been in there.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up, confused. He got up sleepily and dressed before Ron woke up. "I had the weirdest dream where you were screaming Luna's name." Ron mumbled drowsily before falling back to sleep. Harry stared at him blankly and wondered if it was true. In his dream, he'd seen Luna completely blanking him and ignoring him before Draco Malfoy tried to become Voldermort and killed her.<p>

As Harry trudged to the great hall for breakfast he felt something thumping against his skin. He put his hand down his t-shirt and pulled out Luna's nargle amulet. Confused, Harry stared at it, motionlessly before Draco disrupted his thoughts. "

"Taking dress advice off Loony are we." Draco said mockingly.

"Her name's Luna and she's not loony." Harry snapped.

"Same difference." Draco said, shrugging his shoulders. "The nutter asked me for advice the other day. What did she think I was, a genius or something?" The question was clearly rhetorical so Harry didn't bother answering. He just left Draco standing there whilst he went to find Luna. He didn't care about breakfast anymore, he wanted to know why he had this around him.

* * *

><p>Luna stroked the baby thestral, staring absentmindedly into the distance. "I gave my nargle amulet to Harry and now their taking my stuff again." She sighed to the thestral. It blew air out of it's nose in frustration as if it was annoyed at the nargles. "You believe me don't you. Others just think it's Peeves but we know better." The thestral nuzzled her hand and she beamed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Neville, you seen Luna?" Harry asked Neville who was examining a herbology book.<p>

"Erm.. Nope." He said, glancing between Harry and his book, clearly absorbed in it.

"She's probably with the Thestrals." Said a fellow Ravenclaw who had been listening in on the conversation.

"Good point." Harry said and hurried away.

"Warning: She may go on about nargles again!" The Ravenclaw shouted after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a bit short + sorry for mistakes i've made:(<strong>


	6. HogwartsAHistory,Questions'N'sleepwalkin

"Harry."

"Oh, hi Hermione." Harry said bluntly, turning to face her.

"You coming back to Gryffindor Common Room?" She beamed.

"Erm, no actually. I have somewhere to go."

Hermione's eyes narrowed then the sides of her mouth turned from a smile, into a frown. "Please? Like the good old days?" Harry couldn't say no to Hermione's pleading face and gave in. Together, they made their way back to Gryffindor Common Room where they met Ron and the both of them did their homework whilst Hermione read and told them interesting facts she found.

"I didn't see this page last time I read Hogwarts; A History." Hermione blurted out suddenly. The boys made no sudden movement of interest. "Did you know that Hogwarts can sort of read your mind?" Both the boys snapped to attention and listened contently.

"What?" Ron said slowly, wondering whether Hogwarts was reading his mind now.

"I said, sort of. First, it gives it's own opinion, then if you refuse, it gives you what you wish." Hermione said without stopping to think whether the boys knew what she meant.

"Huh?" Harry and Ron said automatically and at the same time. Raising her eyebrow, Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.

"You two really should read this book."

"Nah." They both said, again simultaneously. Hermione sighed then began to explain.

"On Christmas, or when the school is in the Christmas spirit, Hogwarts will bloom mistletoe over the couple it thinks will be perfect for each other. If you then disagree, it will blossom over the person you want it to."

Harry froze as Hermione said this, old memories replaying in his mind. That day in the room of requirement, the day he kissed Cho under the mistletoe, hadn't...

"Harry?" Ron said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Sorry." Harry muttered. "I'm just tired. I'm going to bed." He rose to his feet, collected his homework and hurried to his room. As soon as he was in the safety of being concealed by his curtains, he began to think again.

"Hogwarts thinks..." Harry couldn't finished his sentence, he just couldn't bring himself to. He must have been mistaken. The more he thought about it though, the more certain he was. The memory replayed in his head. On that fifth year, when Umbridge had invaded the school and changed everything, they had been in their last DA meeting before Christmas. A few people were early and he had been stood talking to Luna about Dobby's Christmas decorations. Then Luna had said something to him which had made him move abruptly. She had pointed to a large clump of white berries between their heads and said, "Mistletoe," in her dreamy voice. Was he right in thinking that Hogwarts wanted them together and then, because he didn't approve of it's decision, moved between him and Cho.

* * *

><p>Luna peered around in the blackness, trying to figure out where she'd woken up this time. She fumbled for her wand in her pocket and, once she'd found it, whispered, "Lumos." About five meters around her in all around her lit up. Luna found that she was facing a wall which she seemed to recognise. "The Room of Requirement," She smiled and began pacing backwards and forwards, picturing a room with a bed in which would prevent her from sleepwalking. Before she could enter the newly appeared door, footsteps made her freeze. "Nox." She whispered dreamily.<p>

"Luna, what are you doing on the seventh floor?" A voice hissed. "Lumos." Harry appeared in the darkness and Luna smiled at him dreamily.

"I told you that I sleep walk. I woke up here." She said absent-mindedly.

"Oh." Harry said bluntly. "But why haven't you gone back to your room?"

"The room of requirement. I could sleep in here."

"Good point." Harry turned then stopped and turned back to Luna. "How did this get round my neck?" He took the butterbeer cork necklace and placed it into Luna's hand. Her eyes widened and she jumped as he touched her. "Are you okay, Luna?"

"I'm just fine." She said in her quirky voice. "You had a bad dream and you were in a terrible state, I just thought i'd help you."

"How did you-?" But before Harry could finish, Luna interrupted.

"Sleepwalking."

"Oh. Well, goodbye." And with that, Harry walked away.

**Gonna have a few more chapters, then it's done. Bit short because my friend rushed me to finish it.**


	7. Mistletoe

Harry timidly knocked on the door. He didn't know whether Luna was awake or not, and he didn't know whether she'd already left. After waiting several minutes, Harry turned and set off down the corridor when a dreamy voice stopped him. "Oh hello Harry." Luna's voice said. "Do you want to come in?"

The room of requirement looked much more different than Harry had ever seen it. Everything in it was so... Luna. The walls were covered in yellows, oranges and other bright colours. Lots of equipment that Harry had never seen lay around the floor and a bed was randomly in the middle.

"It's lovely isn't it? I'm leaving soon... To see the thestrals. Do you want to come?" Luna beamed, staring into space.

"I can't... I'm meeting Ginny. She's still convinced that... well..." Harry could see where Ginny had got the idea from. He spent a fair amount of time with Luna or Hermione or Ron and not that much with his girlfriend, Ginny. With everything he had found out though, he was confused and didn't feel in the mood to spent an evening with Ginny.

"It's Christmas tomorrow, did you know?" Luna said dreamily.

"Oh yeah." He had forgotten all about that and knew that some point today, he'd have to sneak to Hogsmead and buy something for them all. "Luna, what are Nargles?"

"Why? Are you going looking for them?"

"No..." Harry realised he'd made a mistake in asking Luna about this magical creature. "I was just wondering. Remembering...stuff."

"Nargles are known to infest mistletoe and to be a mischievous thieves. My amulet protects me from them."

"Oh."

"Harry, look out." Luna gasped and hurried next to him. Harry froze, dumbfounded. Carefully, Luna put her amulet round Harry's neck along with her own. "Nargles." She whispered, glancing up. Harry glanced up too and saw the mistletoe that was bloomed above their heads.

"Have you heard what muggles say about Mistletoe? Quite silly really." Luna said in her quirky voice, gazing at them.

"I think it's quite romantic." Harry said, glancing up at it too. Luna removed her gaze from the mistletoe and looked at Harry.

"You have nice eyes." She said dreamily. "Bright green."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up and muttered, "I got them from my mother." Luna beamed for a few seconds before it faded. A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it.

"I'm sorry for whatever this does to you Harry but I have to follow my heart."

"Wha-" Luna closed her eyes and gently kissed Harry on the lips, leaving him dumbfounded and completely clueless of what to do next.

**Yay, I've finished it^_^ What do you think? If lots of you ask me to + you ask really really nicely, I might do a sequel:)**


End file.
